Cleansing Cream
by channie92
Summary: pernahkah kau jatuh cinta? pernahkah kau benar-benar cinta? cinta, yang bagi orang lain itu persoalan yang mudah tapi bagiku, cinta itu seperti tato permanen. songfict by BEG-Cleansing Cream. KrisTao/Taoris/Kray/sulay. ff abal. dont like? dont read, ok!


Author : Channie

Genre : Romance/hurt

Length :-

Rating : T

Cast : -Huang Zitao EXO (Yeoja)

-Kris / Wu yifan EXO (Namja)

-Huang Lay / Yixing EXO (Yeoja)

-Suho EXO (Namja)

-Baekhyun EXO (yeoja)

-Chanyeol EXO (namja)

Disclaimer: ''Cleansing cream lagunya BEG, sedangkan KrisTao adalah milik saya. muahahahah *dibekep* merupakan. ''

Summary: pernahkah kau jatuh cinta? pernahkah kau benar-benar cinta? cinta, yang bagi orang lain itu persoalan yang mudah tapi bagiku, cinta itu seperti tato permanen.

Author Note's: ''FF gaje dan membosankan kedua saya. -_-. Mohon kritik dan sarannya agar saya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi. *bow*. Oh ya, Cleansing cream itu lagu favorit saya Loh –ngk ada yang nanya-, maka dari itu saya coba-coba(?) membuat FF dari lirik lagu tersebut. hehe *senyum lima jari*

Happy Reading~~

_**sakit, itu sakit, hatiku yang terluka sangat sakit**_

_**sayangku, katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan?**_

Pemandangan malam hari dikota Seoul merupakan salah satu hal yang disukai Tao. Biasanya Dia akan tersenyum menatap kerlap-kerlip bintang di langit dikota Metropolitan tersebut, tetapi tidak untuk malam ini. Yeoja panda itu termenung di salah satu Balkon kamarnya sambil menekuk lutut dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana, sesekali terdengar isakkan kecil darinya. Ingatannya berputar saat beberapa jam yang lalu Kris sang –mantan- kekasih telah resmi menjadi tunangan kakaknya, Lay. Air mata kembali mengalir dipipi mulusnya, mata _panda_-nya terlihat sembab yang menandakan yeoja itu sudah lama menangis.

''Tao, ternyata kau disini. Pestanya sudah dimulai. ayo keluar, baby.'' Ucap seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja masuk kekamarnya. Tao segera mengusap air matanya dengan tangan kemudian mendongak menatap sang Umma dan berusaha tersenyum ceria.

''Nee eomma, Tao akan segera kesana.''

''Gwenchana baby? kau menanggis, eumm?''. Sang umma khawatir melihat putri bungsu-nya terlihat sedih.

''Gwencana eomma, Tao hanya sedih karena sebentar lagi Eonni akan menikah. Dan itu artinya Tao tidak bisa bermanja-manja lagi sama eonni.'' Ucap Tao sambil mempout-kan bibirnya imut. Dan itu berhasil membuat umma-nya bernafas lega.

''hahaha.. eomma pikir ada apa baby. Kau tenang saja, walaupun eonni-mu akan segera menikah tapi dia tidak akan melupakanmu Dear.'' Ucap wanita paruh baya itu sambil membelai lembut surai hitam Tao.

''Yasudah.. cuci mukamu dulu baby, setelah itu perbaiki riasan wajahmu. Kau terlihat menyeramkan dengan maskara belepotan seperti itu. hahaha.'' Tao cemberut mendengar perkataan umma-nya tersebut. Tao langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk memperbaiki make-up nya. Setelah selesai merias kembali wajahnya, dengan perasaan hancur dia keluar dari kamar dan berjalan menuju tempat pesta pertunangan kakaknya.

_**setelah bermain seharian layaknya orang gila**_

_**aku menghapus makeup-ku yang tebal**_

_**apakah aku dapat melupakannya dengan menjadi seperti ini?**_

Hampir semua mata memandang kagum pada yeoja panda tersebut. Berjalan anggun dengan dress ''minnie'' berwarna merah dan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna senada yang menampakkan kaki jenjangnya dan jangan lupakan riasan make-up nya yang sedikit tebal semakin membuatnya terlihat sangat sexy. Tersenyum saat sang kakak melambaikan tangannya meminta agar Tao –adiknya- mendekat.

''Taooo! kau sangat cantik baby. aigooo bahkan eonni hampir tak mengenalimu..'' Lay berkata dengan mata berbinar-binar melihat adiknya berbeda dari biasannya(?).

''Nee gomawo eonni.. chukkae ne sebentar lagi akan menjadi nyonya Wu. Semoga selalu bahagia bersama Kris gege. '' Tao tersenyum tulus dan memeluk Lay.

''Gomawo baby, kau juga semoga kebahagiaan selalu berada dalam kehidupanmu baby.'' Lay balas memeluknya itu erat tanpa tahu kalau dongsaengnya tersebut tengah berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisnya. '_'bagaimana bisa aku bahagia setelah sumber kebahagiaanku sekarang telah direbut olehmu, eonni_?'' batin Tao miris. Setelah Lay melepaskan pelukannya Tao bergeser kesamping kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kepada pemuda tinggi yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

''Chukkae gege~ semoga langgeng sama Lay eonni.'' Tao berucap –pura-pura- ceria. Kris terlihat ragu-ragu menyambut tangan Tao.

''Gomawo Tao.. Mianhae..Mianhae..I will always love you forever, my Panda.'' Ucap Kris lirih ditelinga Tao. Dan tanpa disadari, setetes air mata jatuh dari pelupuk mata keduanya. Menangisi cinta mereka yang terhalang oleh takdir.

_**tampak sedikit menyedihkan dengan**_

_**makeup di pipiku yang baru setengahnya terhapus**_

_**dan lipstik di bibirku yang baru setengahnya terhapus**_

_**air mata yang turun bercampur dengan krim pembersih**_

Pesta sebenarnya belum selesai, tapi Tao sudah berada didalam kamarnya. Dengan alasan sakit perut karena kebanyakan makan makanan pedas dia berhasil membujuk sang eomma dan juga eonninya untuk mengijinkannya pulang duluan ke apartemen. Tao menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin dengan tatapan kosong, terlihat menyedihkan dengan make-up yang setengah luntur akibat air matanya.

''Kau terlihat menyedihkan Tao..'' ucapnya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya didepan meja rias kemudian mengambil krim pembersih dan mengoleskannya diseluruh wajah, setelah itu dia mulai membersihkan sisa-sisa make-up di wajahnya dengan kapas. Mulai dari mata _panda_-nya yg belepotan maskara. Beralih ke pipinya yang lengket akibat campuran air mata dan blush-on. Dan yang terakhir dia mengambil tisu basah lalu mengusapkan dibibir peach-nya untuk membersihkan sisa lipstik yang masih menempel. Setelah selesai tao kemudian merendam dirinya didalam bathup yang sudah dipenuhi oleh busa dan aroma terapy. Berharap bebanya sedikit berkurang

_**kenapa, kenapa, kenapa, eonni?**_

_**sepanjang malam**_

_**mengapa aku tak dapat melupakannya?**_

Jam menunjukan pukul 11.00 p.m. ketika tiba tiba terdengar suara hujan deras disusul oleh suara petir bersahutan(?).

''Gegee..hikss.. Tao takut gee..'' Tao meringkuk didalam selimutnya tubuhnya mmenggigil bukan karena dia kedinginan. Tetapi saat ini Tao sedang ketakutan akibat suara petir diluar sana. ya, Tao memang phobia pada suara petir. Disaat-saat seperti ini biasanya Tao akan langsung menelpon Kris dengan suara yang bergetar meminta agar pemuda tampan tersebut datang ke Apartemennya. dan Kris sebagai kekasih yang baik akan bergegas datang ke Apartemen Tao, sesibuk apapun dirinya. Karena bagi Kris, Tao adalah prioritas utamanya. Begitulah kata yang selalu Kris ucapkan untuk Tao. Tao tersenyum mengingat semua itu tapi sedetik kemudian senyuman itu langsung pudar berganti dengan air mata dan isakkan yang terdengar pilu saat dia menyadari kalau Kris itu bukanlah miliknya lagi. Kris sekarang milik eonninya, Lay. Demi kebahagian eonni-nya, Lay dia mau tidak mau harus berusaha melupakan Kris. Walaupun ia tidak yakin bisa.

_**kenapa, kenapa, kenapa, eonni?**_

_**aku tak dapat melupakannya**_

_**dan aku dengan keras kepala-nya berkata selamat tinggal**_

_-''Gege... Saranghae..''- Ucap seorang yeoja bermata panda pada namja berwajah tampan didepannya._

_-''Nee dear, i love you too so muchhhh...''- Balas pemuda tinggi tersebut._

_-''Janji nee,, gege tidak akan meninggalkan Tao? yaksokkk?''- yeoja tersebut menyodorkan jari kelingkingnya, pinky promise._

_-''yaksok! gege tidak akan meninggalkanmu, my princess panda..''- Berkata dengan sangat yakin sambil menyatukan jari kelingkingnya dengan milik yeoja panda tersebut._

Air mata Tao kembali mengalir mengingat janji mereka dulu. Ya, padahal Tao yang berjanji agar namja tersebut tidak meninggalkannya. Tapi Tao sendirilah yang minggu lalu meminta Kris agar memutuskan hubungan mereka. Bukan tanpa alasan Tao meminta berpisah, dia amat sangat mencintai Kris kekasihnya tapi Tao tidak sanggup melihat kakaknya yang setiap malam menangis karena cinta-nya pada Yifan bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan dengan segala kebaikan hati yang Tao miliki akhirnya ia merelakan sang kekasih untuk bersama dengan eonni-nya, Lay. Dan Lay? Yeoja tersebut tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Yifan dan Kris itu adalah orang yang sama. Setahu Lay, kekasih adik manis-nya tersebut bernama Kris. Oleh karena itu Lay tidak pernah segan untuk curhat ataupun meminta pendapat pada adik manisnya tersebut untuk mendekati Yifan. Sedangkan Kris? Namja tampan tersebut sungguh amat sangat mencintai Tao, yeojachingunya. Kris sekuat tenaga mempertahankan hubungannya dengan Tao. Sampai akhirnya dia menyerah saat Tao mengatakan..

''Gege.. kalau gege mencintai Tao buktikan cinta gege dengan bertunangan dengan Lay eonni..! kalau tidak berarti gege tidak mencintai Tao..!''

Demi cintanya pada Tao akhirnya dia menyetujui untuk menikah dengan Lay. Walaupun dia tau ini hanya akan menyakiti dirinya, Tao, dan juga Lay nantinya.

_**apa yang harus kulakukan, eonni?**_

_**aku ingin tidur sekarang**_

_**tapi hatiku terus memikirkannya**_

Sudah lewat tengah malam tapi mata Tao tetap tidak bisa terpejam. Sampai tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar menandakan telfon masuk. Tanpa melihat nama si penelfon Tao langsung memencet tombol hijau pada layar Handponenya.

''Yeobohaseyo..?''

''Tao-err.. bogoshipo dear...'' Ucap sebuah suara bass lirih. Tao menegang mendengarnya. Dia hafal siapa pemilik suara bass tersebut.

''Gege? Kris..gege..hikkss.'' Tao tidak tahu kenapa dia menangis.

''Waeyo dear..? kau sakit, eumh?'' Suara Kris terdengar panik.

''Aku..juga. hikss.. merindukanmu gee..hikss..tapi..'' Ucapan Tao terputus.

''Tapi apa dear..?'' Hati Kris sedikit berbunga saat mendengar Tao juga merindukannya. Itu artinya Tao masih mencintainya bukan? Walaupun kris yakin kalau Tao akan selalu mencintainya.

''Tapi..hikss..ini salah gee..kau..hikkss..bukan milikku..kau milik Lay..eonni..hikss..'' Isakannya terdengar pilu.

''Tapi kau lah pemilik hatiku Tao..'' Kris terdengar frustasi.

''Aniya..gege harus belajar.. hikss..untuk..mencintai..Lay..eonni..hikss..dan..l upakanlah..aku..gee..hikss'' Setelah berujar demikian Tao langsung mematikan sambungannya secara sepihak. Dan mereka berdua –kris dan tao- melewati sisa malamnya dengan menangis tanpa bisa memejamkan matanya.

_**apa yang harus kulakukan, eonni?**_

_**kurasa aku tak bisa terus seperti ini**_

_**Kumohon, dapatkah kau pergi minum denganku?**_

_**aku mohon, eonni**_

Hari ini dikediaman keluarga Huang terlihat sangat sibuk pasalnya si sulung Huang Yixing atau sering dipanggil Lay akan melaksanakan pernikahannya dengan putra tunggal keluarga Wu, yaitu Wu yifan beberapa jam lagi.

Diruang tengah terlihat sisulung Tao dengan wajah sembabnya berlari kearah Yeoja pendek tapi imut yang hoby sekali menggunakan eyeliner, Byun Baekhyun.

''BAEKHYUNN EONIIII..!''Teriak Tao sambil merentangkan tangannya minta dipeluk. Baekhyun sendiri hanya merentangkan tangannya lebar bersiap menerima pelukan yeoja panda itu.

''Aigooo... my baby panda Tao..! i miss you soo much dear..'' mereka berdua berpelukan erat sampai sebuah suara milik kekasih Baekhyun menginterupsinya..

''Ehemmm! Kau tidak merindukanku baby panda..?'' Tanya Chanyeol

''Tentu saja aku juga merindukanmu, Channie oppa..'' Ucap Tao sambil memeluk Chanyeol sebentar.

''Kris mana? Si naga pervert itu belum kesini?'' Tanya Chanyeol. Tao hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tak tahu.

''Aigoo.. kau terlihat berantakan Tao, sini eonni dandanin biar cantik..'' Ucap Baekhyun sambil menggeret Tao kekamarnya. Chanyeol yang melihat hal tersebut hanya geleng-geleng kepala. -_-a

Setelah beberapa menit di make over(?) oleh Baekhyun, akhirnya Tao keluar dengan menggunakan dress yang simple tapi terkesan anggun dan juga make-up yang minimalis semakin menunjukan kecantikan alami Tao.

''Tao kau mau minum ini?'' Tanya Chanyeol sambil memberikan segelas minuman berwarna merah tersebut pada Tao. Tao yang memang sedang haus mengangguk dan langsung meminumya sampai habis tanpa menyadari kalau BaekYeol couple tersebut tengah memandangnya dengan evil smirk. Beberapa saat kemudian Tao mulai merasakan pusing yang amat sangat. Sebelum kesadarannya hilang, dia melihat Kris yang berlari panik kearahnya.

''TAOO...!'' Kris berhasil menangkap tubuh Tao sebelum tubuh itu mengenai lantai.

_**pernahkah kau jatuh cinta?**_

_**pernahkah kau benar-benar cinta?**_

_**cinta, untuk orang lain itu sangat mudah (persoalan mudah)**_

_**tapi bagiku, cinta itu seperti tato permanen**_

_**aku mengosongkan gelasku lagi**_

Dengan mata yang terpejam, Tao berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kris. Dia mulai berbicara diluar kendalinya.

''Hikss..le..phass.. gee.. jangan.. men.. ..ku..Hikss..'' Ucap Tao terbata. Tapi Kris semakin memeluknya erat. ''Kauu.. Ithhuuu,,millikk..Lay ..eonnni.. ..hikks..Tao'' Lay yang mendengar ribut-ribut segera keluar dari kamarnya.. '' ..eonni..hikkss..seharusnya..hikss..yang..menikah. .dengan Kriss gege itu akuu,,..bukann,..hikss..dirimu..''

''miannhaee..hikkss..eonni..aku..tidak..hikss..bis a..melupakan.. Kris gege..hikss..aku ..hikss..mencintainya..hikss..dia...hikss.. ..pacarku..hikss'' Setelah berkata seperti itu Tao kemudian tak sadarkan diri. Dan langsung digendong ala bridal style menuju kamarnya Tao. Lay yang mendengar penuturan adik kesayangannya itu terlihat shock. Betapa bodohnya dia tidak mengetahui kalau tunangannya adalah kekasih dari adiknya sendiri. Air matanya mengalir membasahi wajahnya.

''Sungguh kau eonni yang kurang ajar Lay! Kau sudah merampas cinta dari dongsaeng mu sendiri..!'' Batin Lay pedih. ''Mianhae Tao..'' Ucap Lay lirih. Beberapa saat kemudian dia jatuh pingsan.

_**hari ini, ada seorang pemuda keren yang mengajakku kencan**_

_**tetapi aku tetap melihatnya**_

_**dengan bodohnya aku kabur dari tempat itu**_

_**dengan bodohnya aku tak dapat melakukan apapun**_

_**kalau begitu apa kegunaannya makeup yang bagus?**_

-Beijing, Beberapa tahun kemudian-

''Sudah ya baby panda, Eonni akan pergi kencan dulu sama Suho gege. sampaikan salamku pada eomma appa nee? miss you baby..muachh'' Lay mengakhiri sambungan telfonnya dengan Tao. Dia kemudian meraih jaket dan juga Tas slempangnya lalu bergegas menuju pintu. Diluar tampak seorang pemuda tampan melambaikan tangannya, dan Lay pun membalasnya sambil tersenyum kemudian berlari kecil menghampiri pemuda tersebut.

''Morning my princess, yixing..'' Ucap Suho sambil mencecup pipi Lay lembut.

''Morning, my guardian angel..'' Lay balas mengecup kilat pipi suho.

''Kita mau kencan dimana chagi..? Tanya Suho setelah mereka berdua ada didalam mobil.

''Hmm.. Aku lapar gee.. bagaimana kalau kita makan di restoran Beijing yang paling enak?'' Ucap Lay sambil memasang wajah unicorn eyes(?).

''As your wish baby..'' Suho tersenyum kemudian mengacak rambut Lay pelan. Melajukan mobilnya pelan melewati jalanan di kota Beijing.

Setelah kejadian beberapa tahun yang lalu Lay memutuskan untuk pindah ke Beijing. Dia berutung bertemu dengan Suho yang dengan sabarnya membantu Lay agar bisa melupakan Kris atau Yifan itu. Walaupun awalnya susah tapi Lay beruntung karena Suho selalu menemaninya. Dan itu perlahan-lahan menimbulkan benih cinta di hati Lay dan semakin mengikis rasa cintanya pada Kris/Wufan.

Sementara Tao dia hidup bahagia bersama Kris di Seoul, bahkan sekarang Tao tengah mengandung anak kedua mereka. Dan berterima kasih lah pada BaekYeol couple yang sudah membuat Tao mabuk sehingga Tao bisa jujur pada eonninya, Lay.

_**kenapa aku tak dapat melupakannya selama ini? kenangan yang tidak disengaja terhapus oleh jarak dia sudah melupakanku**__**.**_

_**kenapa, kenapa, kenapa, eonni?**_

_**dengan air mataku yang berlinang**_

_**aku tak dapat melupakannya**_

_**dan aku dengan keras kepala-nya berkata selamat tinggal**_

_**kenapa, kenapa, kenapa**_

_**apa yang harus kulakukan,eonni?**_

_**aku ingin tidur sekarang**_

_**tapi hatiku terus memikirkannya**_

_**apa yang harus kulakukan, eonni?**_

_**kurasa aku tak bisa terus seperti ini**_

_**Kumohon, dapatkah kau pergi minum denganku?**_

_**aku mohon, eonni**_

_**kumohon berpestalah denganku**_

_**aku belum mau menghapus makeup-ku**_

_**kumohon, eonni**_

_**sakit, itu sakit, hatiku yang terluka sangat sakit**_

_**sayangku, katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan?**_

_**sakit, itu sakit, hatiku yang terluka sangat sakit**_

_**sayangku, katakan padaku apa yang harus kulakukan?**_

================FIN==================


End file.
